1) Field of the Invention
It is important to seal rotating shafts to prevent lubricants associated with the bearings from leaking from the bearing housing and also to prevent contaminants in the environment from proceeding into the lubricant of the bearings.
2) Related Art
The invention described in U.S. Pat. No 5,498,006 was designed to alleviate these destructive thrust forces occurring on the faces of the rotator and stator due to the frictional engagement between the rotating member and the stationary member when the shaft is moved axially. This invention is designed to improve this ability to absorb or accommodate the thrust forces occurring on the faces of the rotor and stator due the frictional engagement between the rotating member and the stationary member when the shaft is moved axially. This invention is an improvement over the prior art where the pins used to accommodate the thrust were axially acted upon by the rotator and stator at an arc point. Thus the wear was considerable at that point on the pins so as to deteriorate into a cord contact. This improvement provides a tangential insertion of a rectangular strip of material to absorb the pressure or thrust forces. The strip will absorb the thrust forces across the full face of the circumferential member.